User talk:Nicholas Nikolai
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nicholas Nikolai page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Katbluedog (Talk) 05:04, April 17, 2011 Hola!!!!!!!!! Welcome to the wiki! You pretty much found out how to use everything so cya! PS. Just came to say hi but the title says everything so... Hey Yo Nicholas, just wanted to say hi.David 14:43, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the wiki! I am Jeremiah Stormwash, hee known as Jerry or Bator. My user name is Bator.hos, so if you need anything, just ask me. I am ranked #4 currently and am a professional in wiki coding. With regards, NeverSayNever PS: My signature is a joke. this is my message XD - Jack Pistol Edits Can you stop making meaningless edits cuz its sort of annoying especially with my pages.... User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 00:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) -reply its called grammar check some are spelled bad and some dont have a ' mark etc etc. the whole point of the editing thing is for peer editing and eventual plain purification because sooner or later there will be nothing to fix. omg ITS ME!! ZOOMER!!!! PLEASE LET ME JOIN I WAS AN INFERNOIC SPY!!! -reply A good guy..... we cant meet in game but still he was a good guy that tried to spy on inferno and he was good for me.... but since we cant meet because our lives our far away im sorry zoomer. Thank You Hello Sir Nicholas Nikolai, I have noticed you have been doing a wonderful job as an editor. I love how you conmstantly improve pages, always in good faith. I am not an administrator, but I feel as though I should thank you for it. Please, keep up the good work. Maybe, one day, you'll be Rank #3 like me! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:11, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The Wildrat Saga Invitation Would you like to join The Wildrat Saga? We are currently looking for a new member. 'Sincerely,' ' Sir Edgar Wildrat ''' 01:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) (thats my Formal Signature) Meet in game Sure uh I have to go AFK for like 20 minutes though, can you wait a tad bit (not normal speech) Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 01:34, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Alliance Ok Nicholas, I'm at Guines on Port Royal in Governer's Mansion, you can meet me there. -reply rofl ironically i was just outside of the door i suspected that she was, but i wasnt entirely sure :P - Jack Pistol edits on guild pages User Report They have to be blogs Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 02:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Rephraser Talents Freemasons Your request to join the Freemasons have been accepted. Here is a link to our page, You may put your name under the followers list and pick a rank considering you are the second member. 23:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Freemason Main page You can have a Sig DArkskull is constantly banning me for no reason so I might not be able to but I can give you the coding on another wiki if I ned to! Prince Edgar WildratHeir to the Throne of England '' 23:31, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Meet me I am going to Levica Jail, Padres be there! ''Sincerely,'' ' '''Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England Edits 02:51, May 13, 2011 (UTC) HOPEFULLY TODAY my answer is the title XD sorry im so inactive lately pirates launcher wasnt verifying my account ID or something and the browser took forever to load and when i was on u werent so yeah, ill try come on today otherwise im gonna let the browser load until i DO!!!! get on Meet Can I meet you? If so... Angama, Port Royal Docks. Now. 19:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Alliance type thing Hey, my name is Bobby Moon and I'm GM of Moon's Crew. Since we're both on the enemy list of Red Resistance, I was thinking maybe our guilds could form an alliance. And I know you guys are trying to avoid war, and I totally respect that, but if they get too out of control and something needs to be done, we could team up and all, or just be allies in general! You can get back to me on my talk page, whenever you get a chance! Thanks a bunch! Moon 19:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm here I'm finally on, and got your message, by old dock. mission accomplished! ive done it but i havent put in my alt yet or rejoined with u... ill do that tomorrow :D 00:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) lol. i cant stay on very long today ill probably be off in about 5 hours after this message is sent, if possible please try to get on before then :P mission nick im on atm and afk i was gonna boot gar but realized he will jsut easily make another copycat guild and this time he wont trust us so... i think im going to convince him to stay in guild with my alt as gm and he can grow it under nautilus rule, that way we solve the problem of him creating another guild and we can have a sister guild for extra stuff. tell me what u think and plz try get on 12:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) my alt is gm and im back in nautillus. i took one guy from spin and put him in guild. i left garr in cuz otherwise he will make another guild and prolly be even angrier and try to cause trouble 13:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Your Superflous comment No, the vest wasnt just made to be eitc, i reenact the american revolution and i had this vest, but i relised it looked eitc. And the other stuff was just stuff i had laying around, the voodoo dolls i got from New Orleans and the 3 corner hat i also made from scratch. -REPLY oh, good job then. :D yes yes, so did you see the new pirates movie yet, i havent? Francis Bluehawk~Brigadier General of Francis Brigade 20:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Francis Bluehawk -reply ya i have, i wish they got more of the characters in tho. like those two british guards and the two pirate guys :P cant remember theyre names easily. The two british guards became eitc, then they became pirates in the 3rd movie. Their names was murtog and mullory, too bad they wernt in the movie. Pistol + Weapons Jack Pistol asked for a weapons order to be shipped to your talk page: 1 Order Blade coming up: Enjoy hey nick if u want to see the weapons card its on my page Jack Pistol. im giving 1 to each guildie :P jsut for fun Message Nature!!! Heya There!!! I Noticed You Have Been Putting Replies Inside Messages.... Oh.... I Have To Do Some Explaining!!!! Whenever You Get Chat Messages With A Signature, You Go To That User's Page And Create The Messaged Answer!!!! Black ballade 20:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Fair Winds!!!! Hi Hello Nicholas. I apologize for not responding to you, I was gone at certain times. I would really like to meet you. When would you want to want to have the meeting? Maybe Friday? You can schedule the time. I hope my being late doesnt affect allied friendship. Wb!! Welcome Back!!! Hope The New Wiki Is Going Along Good!!! Black ballade 22:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Fair Winds!!!! -reply Thanks, its goin great :D InFamous Wiki Here is a link to InFamous Wiki, & my missions. http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Captain_Jim_Logan/My_Missions Jedi Master Jim Logan The Supreme Conduit! 18:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) You have mount and blade warband!? You should get the mount and musket mod it napoleonic mod, you could join the Freikorps, its a regiment i am in. It is prussian cavalry. Francis Bluehawk 14:43, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Francis Bluehawk Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :D Nick, shut up. John was not even there. I so feel like I want to shoot an RPG at you. You do not even know what that is, do you? You are a noob. I should put you in for a global ban. Nobody might agree, but I do. So, hush up! [[User:Lordwilliam17|'Captain']] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] Will Be activated soon 19:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Eh Because you do not know what it is. Yes, I am mature. You are going to hush one way or another. By me, or by others who have higher power than you. You are growing up backwards. Straighten out, boy. [[User:Lordwilliam17|'Captain']] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] Will Be activated soon 19:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Reply- your not higher power than me. and you sure as heck arent acting mature. and im not "crooked" and i resent that. how dare you question my sexual orientation. Reply to reply- I am higher power than you mentaly and physicly. I never questions anything about your "sexual orientation". Yes, you are "crooked". [[User:Lordwilliam17|'Captain']] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] Will Be activated soon 20:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Intimidating Behavior Hello, Nicholas Nikolai, I have recently been reading some of your comments, and have noticed a pattern of intimidating and taunting behavior. This needs to stop. On my promotion blog, you were very rude to William Yellowbones. Also, on The German Army, I noticed several rude comments. Please refrain from this or I will have to give you a strike, and eventually, a ban. Cheers! Sincerely, John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW HOLA!! hey dude! you dont know me, but i joined this wiki about a month ago. hey, that pic looks really cool that you added! what game is that? i know its not potbs Zel Marque 19:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) oh well, is it something you can play? it looks cool, i really want to join it. could you give me a link to it? or just tell me the name of the website Zel Marque 19:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Pic of Kessler Here is a pic of Cole"Kessler"MacGrath ur sig I forgot... Ur sig is done. I hope u know how to activate and use it this is it FMA = THE KING! Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus btw just tell me if u cant read it properly, if so i can try take the caps off or something *ahem* Please tell Mr. William Yellowbones the name.--''Shade'' 20:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) sig help #Go to #Scroll down until you find a section called Signature #In the box type: FMA = THE KING! #Tick the custom sig box #Scroll to the bottom of the page and click on Save #Then whenever you want to use your sig either type Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus 20:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC), which will display the time next to your sig or type Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus , which will not display the time next to your sig. Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus You won't get banned. I'm just asking you to tell the name.--''Shade'' 20:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Well, then I apologise but I'm going to decline your request. William has annoyed me, told me what to do so rudely that I hate him so much ill be directly stingy enough to him to not even share a game's name. That's how much I detest him. Just saying, not here to spur any arguements. Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Careful Be careful wha you say. I'll delete your comment on the humor videos thing. I'm not giving youa warning or a strike, just advice to chill a bit. Reply" Idk why I cant say that stuff, yet he can have those videos with: Profanity, morbidness, gross words and all that yet I get my comment deleted for saying things that are only a FRACTION as bad as the videos are. talk Plz message me on my talk page when u gonna be on game, or when u can talk in wiki chat or chatango, i still need to discuss some things Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus hey nick if u want u should get active on the cafe again, heres a link http://piratesonlineplayerscafe.wikia.com :P Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Your Negativity Hey Nick, I've noticed you're kinda being negative on pretty much about everything. Could you please loosen upa bit? This is not a warning, nor a strike, but a simple request. Thanks! Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:04, July 16, 2011 (UTC)